So Close
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: A week of peace between the sides causes something to stir up in Megatron. Alternate ending in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**The song that inspired this So Close by Jon McLaughlin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or characters.**

Optimus stepped into the huge room, seeing he was running a tad late. The ballroom was overflowing with Autobots and Decepticons, even Neutrals. He glanced around nervously, shifting his weight from one side to the other. He had washed, waxed, and polished himself till he shone and smelling heavenly. This was the annual Ball that's held every year with a week without the war and just equality. Surprisingly everyone always agreed and went along with it yet when the week was over it was like they had never had it. Optimus sighed, he had missed a good chunk of it already being so busy in his office, working on data pads and such. Everyone had told him to relax, even Prowl threw his work away and was dancing away on the dance floor with his bondmate, Jazz.

A smile crept onto his face, everyone was enjoying themselves so much, he prayed to Primus for this week to never end. The lights started to dim once he finished his wish, looking around. The DJ's voice sounded over the speakers, Blaster, "It's time for the nightly Bondmate's Dance, and everyone grab your beloved." Optimus watched as everyone paired up and stared swaying slowly to the music, human music that is. He had never heard this song before but the slow melody of it pleased his audios. Optimus himself started to sway himself, yet felt a sort of sadness in his spark; he was the only one alone.

Optimus felt a warm hand on his shoulder plating, looking up behind him meeting familiar ruby red optics.

"May I have this dance?"

Megatron asked, grasping Optimus's hand in his gently, gazing into his optics. Optimus felt his faceplates flush lightly, nodding slowly. He felt his peds move along with Megatron's as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Optimus was so lost in Megatron's loving and curious gaze; he didn't even notice the glances everyone shot their way.

Megatron stopped in the middle of the dance floor, placing a servo on Optimus's hip and grasping Optimus's hand in his other. Optimus placed his other servo onto his shoulder plating, his spark skipping a beat as they started to twirl in slow, small circles. Megatron kept the gaze of his optics upon Optimus, yet Optimus looked away shyly, his faceplates heating up yet hidden by his battle mask he kept on. His fuel tanks churning with a warm, pleasant feeling, and his spark was beating so furiously he could hear it in his audios.

Megatron seemed to pull him closer with each soft turn they took, his servo now placed against his lower back, pushing him gently against him. With their chestplates only inches apart, Megatron could feel the heat radiating off of Optimus's faceplates, he smirked softly.

Everyone around them had forgotten about the dancing, now all of them stopping and watching the two Leader dance so closely together. Blaster flicked on a soft spotlight on them, shining from above and onto to the two dancers.

Optimus barely noticed the light, now locked in a Megatron's gaze, so intriguing he couldn't tear his optics away. Megatron felt the warmth of Optimus in his arms, his spark swelling with such passion, it took his breath away. He was so lost in the beauty that was Optimus Prime, that the world was gone. Optimus's peds moved so smoothly along with Megatron's, they were dancing together in such perfect harmony. Optimus bit his lip behind his battle mask, never wanting this song to end. Megatron never wanted to let him go, ever, he had waited so long for this moment. All he ever wanted was to hold him close, but now he was right here with him and that's all that mattered.

The song came to its instrumental part, Megatron then pushed Optimus away but kept his servo in his to twirl him gently, getting an all around view of Optimus. Optimus flushed, being spun and brought back to Megatron's arms and spun again at least three times, then held so closely as they begun to sway around again.

The song slowly started to dwindle away, coming to a close. Megatron stopped, holding Optimus close for a moment before lifting his chin up with his servo and dipping his helm down close to Optimus's, his lips close to his battle mask. Optimus felt his battle mask click back without command, his flushed face showing, closing his own optics as Megatron neared. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as the last parts of the song faded into silence. Optimus felt his joints weaken, his spark beating so rapidly it almost hurt, and fuel tanks churning in such a way in made him dizzy. Megatron felt Optimus go limp in his arms yet kept a firm, gentle hold on him. Optimus gazed into his bright ruby optics once he pulled away, leaning into his warmth.

The crowd cheering finally brought both of them back from their own world, both jumping in surprise at the sudden sound of mechs and femmes. Optimus's face burned, his battle clicking back on as if it would protect him, looking down at his peds in embarrassment, wanting to scrabble away. Megatron smirked, keeping Optimus in his arms, scooping him up in his arms, bridal style.

"Megatron!"

Optimus stammered, hearing the crowd cheer louder as Megatron carried him out of the Ballroom. Megatron kissed the side of his helm as he set him down in the hall, before leaning down and placing a gently, longing kiss on his battle mask. Optimus felt his spark jump in surprise, retracting his mask and closing his optics as Megatron tilted his helm up and wrap his arms around his waist and kissed him gently, the hall empty and dim, the silence echoing.

Optimus felt his spark melt, as Megatron held him closer as Optimus wrapped his arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much different except at the ending so skip to the end if you want too. Wrote this to give me something to work with if I wanted to make another chapter.**

Optimus stepped into the huge room, seeing he was running a tad late. The ballroom was overflowing with Autobots and Decepticons, even Neutrals. He glanced around nervously, shifting his weight from one side to the other. He had washed, waxed, and polished himself till he shone and smelling heavenly.

This was the annual Ball that's held every year with a week without the war and just equality. Surprisingly everyone always agreed and went along with it yet when the week was over it was like they had never had it. Optimus sighed, he had missed a good chunk of it already being so busy in his office, working on data pads and such. Everyone had told him to relax, even Prowl threw his work away and was dancing away on the dance floor with his bondmate, Jazz.

A smile crept onto his face, everyone was enjoying themselves so much, he prayed to Primus for this week to never end. The lights started to dim once he finished his wish, looking around. The DJ's voice sounded over the speakers, Blaster, "It's time for the nightly Bondmate's Dance, and everyone grab your beloved."

Optimus watched as everyone paired up and stared swaying slowly to the music, human music that is. He had never heard this song before but the slow melody of it pleased his audios. Optimus himself started to sway himself, yet felt a sort of sadness in his spark; he was the only one alone.

Optimus felt a warm hand on his shoulder plating, looking up behind him meeting familiar ruby red optics.

"May I have this dance?"

Megatron asked, grasping Optimus's hand in his gently, gazing into his optics. Optimus felt his faceplates flush lightly, nodding slowly. He felt his peds move along with Megatron's as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Optimus was so lost in Megatron's loving and curious gaze; he didn't even notice the glances everyone shot their way.

Megatron stopped in the middle of the dance floor, placing a servo on Optimus's hip and grasping Optimus's hand in his other. Optimus placed his other servo onto his shoulder plating, his spark skipping a beat as they started to twirl in slow, small circles. Megatron kept the gaze of his optics upon Optimus, yet Optimus looked away shyly, his faceplates heating up yet hidden by his battle mask he kept on. His fuel tanks churning with a warm, pleasant feeling, and his spark was beating so furiously he could hear it in his audios.

Megatron seemed to pull him closer with each soft turn they took, his servo now placed against his lower back, pushing him gently against him. With their chestplates only inches apart, Megatron could feel the heat radiating off of Optimus's faceplates, he smirked softly.

Everyone around them had forgotten about the dancing, now all of them stopping and watching the two Leader dance so closely together. Blaster flicked on a soft spotlight on them, shining from above and onto to the two dancers.

Optimus barely noticed the light, now locked in a Megatron's gaze, so intriguing he couldn't tear his optics away. Megatron felt the warmth of Optimus in his arms, his spark swelling with such passion, it took his breath away. He was so lost in the beauty that was Optimus Prime, that the world was gone. Optimus's peds moved so smoothly along with Megatron's, they were dancing together in such perfect harmony. Optimus bit his lip behind his battle mask, never wanting this song to end. Megatron never wanted to let him go, ever, he had waited so long for this moment. All he ever wanted was to hold him close, but now he was right here with him and that's all that mattered.

The song came to its instrumental part, Megatron then pushed Optimus away but kept his servo in his to twirl him gently, getting an all around view of Optimus. Optimus flushed, being spun and brought back to Megatron's arms and spun again at least three times, then held so closely as they begun to sway around again.

The song slowly started to dwindle away, coming to a close. Megatron stopped, holding Optimus close for a moment before lifting his chin up with his servo and dipping his helm down close to Optimus's, his lips close to his battle mask. Optimus felt his fuel tanks churn, the soft melody of the music gone, widening his optics before pushing away.

Megatron released him when he scrabbled out of his grasp, staring at Optimus for a moment, confusion and hurt swimming in his optics. Optimus didn't dare look into them, keeping his gaze down. He nodded, forcing a small smile as he spoke.

"Thank you for the dance, Megatron."

With that he turned on his heel, walking out of the ballroom in silence. He could feel the piercing gaze of everyone in the room, especially the optics of Megatron. His spark ached, leaning against the wall in the hallway once he was away from the ballroom. He looked down the dim lit hall, sighing. The week end soon and all would be forgotten.

There was no hope for a relationship between them, Optimus knew that, but he didn't want to believe it. Yet he kept pushing away his undeniable feelings for the Decepticon leader. All he wanted was to escape to his chambers and fall into deep statis.

His spark earned for his touch, his love, his carress. For those tender lips to touch his, and his hands wander his about his armor. He craved his passionate spark and his lustful optics that made him swoon so. Optimus sighed softly, closing his optics for a moment.

-

Megatron gazed around the room once Optimus was gone, seeing everyone had turned back to the party, attempting to ignore and forget the previous event. Megatron sat himself at the table with a highly drunk Starscream who was on the verge of passing out.

He wouldn't give up, Optimus would be his and his alone. Patience with this would have to be great and Megatron was ready to provide it. No matter how long it took, he would get that mech, the mech whom he loved.


End file.
